


Everyday Ecstasy

by babynayeonie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, i was too lazy to write all the ships, multi ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie
Summary: Pleasing each other is a normal thing to TWICE, so normal that they barely pay any mind to it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like a continuation <3

Nayeon let out a loud sigh as she stepped through the front door. Outside felt like Antarctica and she was more than happy to feel the huge blast of heat when she walked in. She could feel her body defrosting as she bent down to take off her shoes, her mind thinking of what she would say to Jihyo who was the one who sent her outside simply because they were out of choco pies. As she got closer to the living room door, soft moans, that she recognised to be Sana's, made their way to her ears. She didn't hesitate to enter, calling out for Jihyo, more than ready to complain about the cold.

"U...un..unnie?" Sana called out weakly. Nayeon turned around, met with the sight of Sana, who was two fingers deep inside herself. Nayeon smiled at the sight of the younger girl, thinking she looked too adorable with her hair clinging to her forehead and her red cheeks. She happily walked over, grabbing Sana by the chin and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She should've expected the kiss to go further, it was Sana after all. Nayeon was so caught up in the kiss, she didn't even realise that Jihyo had come down the stairs. 

"Did somebody call me?" Jihyo asked. Nayeon reluctantly pulled away from Sana, giggling at her small whine, and gestured towards the plastic bag on the table. 

"I bought the choco pies" Jihyo smiled, going over to hug Nayeon.

"Aww, thank you Nayeon-unnie, you're the best" Nayeon rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I know, I know" Jihyo looked over Nayeon's shoulder, smirking at Sana. 

"You've been there for a little while now, have you not Sana-yah?" Sana whined and nodded in response. "Would you like some help?" Sana's whines only increased in volume. "Well? Ask properly like you were taught"

"P-please...want..help" both Nayeon and Jihyo giggled as they made their way over to Sana. Jihyo stroked her cheek, commanding her to open her mouth, spitting in it afterwards. Meanwhile, Nayeon took it upon herself to replace Sana's fingers with three of her own. Sana gasped at the intrusion, Nayeon's fingers feeling a whole lot better than hers due to their length. Nayeon didn't hold back as she began thrusting harshly, Sana only encouraging her as her hips automatically started rolling into Nayeon's hand. Jihyo smirked at the sight, moving one of her hands down to rub tight circles on Sana's clit, earning a loud yell from the girl as she came unexpectedly.

The two older girls looked up as they heard excited footsteps coming down the stairs. Paying no attention to Sana's bliss like state, Dahyun ran over to Nayeon and engulfed her in a big hug. "Thank you for buying my choco pies unnie" Dahyun looked down at Sana and giggled. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?". Sana shook her head, panting.

"No, not at all Dahyun-ah". Nayeon slowly pulled her fingers out of Sana, Dahyun watching as cum dribbled out of her hole. 

"You're staring Dahyunnie" Jihyo giggled. Dahyun blushed and apologized quietly. "Do you want a taste Dahyun? It'd be a shame to let this go to waste you know" Dahyun smiled and nodded. "Ah, use your words"

"Yes please unnie" Jihyo smiled and moved out the way. Dahyun crouched down in front of Sana, flattening her tongue against Sana and licking upwards. Sana yelped, her hips bucking slightly. Dahyun looked up at her worriedly.

"Don't worry baby, keep going" Dahyun continued to clean Sana up, lapping at her folds gently. Sana ended up coming a second time before Nayeon carried her up to her bedroom, the older girl not missing the loud moans she heard coming from the other end of the hall. Sana pretty much passed out the second her head hit the pillow, Nayeon stifling a chuckle as she covered her with a blanket. 

\-----

Nayeon turned to her closet, changing into a more comfy set of clothes before leaving the room, planning on asking around to see if anyone wanted to watch a drama with her. She clenched her jaw as she tried to close the door as quietly as she could, Sana being a light sleeper, not wanting to wake Sana. She raised an eyebrow as she could see Tzuyu at the other end of the hallway, spying on whoever was at fault of the loud moans. An idea popped into the older girl's head as she walked up to Tzuyu, surprising her with a backhug. Tzuyu let out a quiet squeak.

"Unnie!," Tzuyu whined "Don't scare me like that" Nayeon giggled. 

"Sorry Tzuyu-ah, you're just such an easy target, what're you up to?" She asked, smirking internally as she noticed the younger girl's cheeks flaring up. 

"U-um...I was just.." Tzuyu stuttered.

"You know you could just ask if you wanna join in on the fun, no need to be shy" 

"I know but..I wouldn't want to ruin anything" Tzuyu gestured towards Jeongyeon, who was harshly pounding into Chaeyoung. 

"You're too cute, you know? You'd never ruin anything but do you wanna come watch my drama with me?" Nayeon asked, Tzuyu agreeing and walking downstairs along with her.

The volume of the tv wasn't too loud or too quiet but still, Chaeyoung's moans only got louder and louder and it was quite clearly affecting Tzuyu. "You want to have fun like Chaeyoungie, don't you?" Nayeon asked. Tzuyu nodded. Nayeon patted her lap. "Come sit in unnie's lap, Tzuyu" the younger girl happily obliged and sat in Nayeon's lap. Nayeon shifted so that Tzuyu was now straddling her thigh, she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at her. Tzuyu was still as shy as ever, her hair acting as curtains and hiding her face.

"Still shy?" Tzuyu nodded. Nayeon chuckled and guided Tzuyu, the younger girl finally beginning to rock her hips slowly. 

It didn't take long for Tzuyu to be frantically grinding against Nayeon's thigh, her moans (that were usually very soft quiet) now overpowering Chaeyoung's. "Unnie! S-so close!" Tzuyu's head was thrown back in pleasure, her hips bucking continuously as she neared her orgasm. Nayeon smirked as she slipped one of her hands into Tzuyu's underwear, quickly rubbing at her clit, enjoying the scene of the younger girl freezing and her whole body shaking as she came. Nayeon carefully laid her down, the younger girl panting while she went through aftershocks. Nayeon found a nearby blanket, snuggling with Tzuyu as she continued to watch her drama.

Nayeon soon fell asleep along with Tzuyu, her drama playing in the background.


	2. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What breakfast time looks like in the TWICE dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G!P in this one

A big yawn escaped Mina's mouth as she woke up, she wasn't really that surprised when she pulled back her duvet to reveal her morning wood. She knew one of the girls would take care of it as soon as she went downstairs so she ignored it as she went to the bathroom and began her usual morning routine. As usual she was met with eight voices as she made her way downstairs and into the living room. Of course Momo was the one to approach her, rubbing her crotch with her knee as she hugged her. "Morning Momo unnie" Momo smiled, increasing the pressure on Mina's crotch. Mina grunted softly. "I'm guessing you're the one who will help me with my morning problem?" Mina asked, Momo giggling as she nodded. "Let's move to the table though, hm?" Momo pouted but obliged as she sat Mina down, crawling under the table to pull down her boxers.

"Mina unnie! You're awake!" Chaeyoung said cheerfully, coming up behind Mina to place a kiss on her cheek. She looked down to see Momo on her knees beneath the table, teasing Mina's head with the tip of her tongue. "I had a feeling Momo unnie was gonna be the one to do that this morning, I know I was the one to take care of you yesterday but can I please get a taste too?" Chaeyoung asked, her puppy eyes quickly making Mina agree.

"Of course you can Chaeyoung-ah, though it'll be your fault if you're late" Mina said breathlessly. Mina's jaw fell as she felt her cock hit the back of Momo's throat, she couldn't help but put her hand on the back of her head, keeping her there for a couple seconds. Momo smiled as she came back up momentarily, wrapping her hand around Mina's cock and pumping slowly. 

"Feel good Mina?" Mina nodded slightly, bucking her hips into Momo's mouth. Momo took her into her mouth again, bobbing her head quicker while simultaneously fondling Mina's balls. 

"Mina-yah! Is there anything specific you want me to include in breakfast?" Jihyo called out.

"Fuck Momo...," Mina muttered "That salad you made for dinner was really good!" Jihyo smiled.

"Okay, I'll make some salad then, could you come to the kitchen please?" Jihyo asked. Momo pouted as she heard what Jihyo said, pulling away reluctantly. 

Begrudgingly, Mina made the short walk to the kitchen, met with the sight of Jihyo in an apron. "Morning sleepyhead, you were the last one to wake up, pulled an all-nighter playing games I'm assuming?" Mina nodded. "Mina...that isn't healthy you know"

"Yeah, yeah, did you want me to help make breakfast?" Mina asked. Jihyo shook her head, and gestured for Mina to stand behind her. Mina followed and got the memo as Jihyo pulled down her shorts and underwear, a thin line of slick stretching from her pussy to her panties before breaking. 

"How mean unnie, Momo was helping me you know"

"Oh I'll repay her later" Mina shook her head and laughed, taking a hold of her cock and groaning as she slowly began to slide into Jihyo. Jihyo bit her lip. "It's been awhile since we had some fun together you know, Minari". Mina didn't pay any mind to what the older girl was saying, instead opting to begin thrusting slowly. Jihyo let out soft moans as she continued with preparing breakfast, the feeling of being fucked where all her members could see being extremely arousing to her.

"Ooh, what a naughty leader we have this morning~" Sana teased. 

"Like you can talk Sana-yah you- ah!" All of a sudden Mina sped up, loud claps of skin filling the room. All of the members laughed at Jihyo's reaction, holding nothing back as they teased her. 

"What was that Jihyo?" Sana asked. Mina buried her face in the older girl's neck as she sped up even more, muttering about how much she was going to fill Jihyo.

"Oh my god Mina...yes...please...fill me.." 

"Hey! Mina unnie you said you were gonna let me taste you!" Chaeyoung pouted and crossed her arms, the members giggling at the younger member's cuteness. 

"D-don't worry Chaengie...u-unnie's got enough for the both of you" Chaeyoung smiled at that, going back to talking to Dahyun. Mina's grip on Jihyo's hips only tightened as she came closer and closer to her orgasm. "Fuck....I'm gonna cum Jihyo unnie.." Jihyo was to far gone to respond, her incoherent whines barely registering in Mina's ears. Mina moaned loudly as she came, roughly pulling Jihyo into her, coating her walls in her seed. Jihyo panted heavily as she rested on the kitchen counter.

"Need any help with breakfast?" Asked Jeongyeon. Jihyo nodded weakly. Chaeyoung pushed past Jeongyeon on her way to the kitchen. 

"My turn! Mina unnie you said I could get a taste" Mina laughed at Chaeyoung's enthusiasm, grunting as she pulled out of Jihyo

"I did, on your knees for unnie baby" Chaeyoung didn't waste any time as she knelt in front of Mina, Jeongyeon and Jihyo barely paying any attention as they made breakfast, Momo serving as the waitress, passing out bowls of rice and such.

Chaeyoung quickly jerked Mina off as she was still close, aiming the tip towards her mouth. Mina's head tipped back as she neared her orgasm again, she quickly replaced Chaeyoung's hand with hers and pulled Chaeyoung closer by the back of her head. "Chaeyoungie, open for Mina unnie like a good girl" Chaeyoung nodded and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out as far as she could. She tried her best to refrain from smiling when Mina's cum entered her mouth, a small streak landing on her cheek. Chaeyoung smiled with her eyes, closing her mouth as to keep Mina's cum inside.

Chaeyoung proudly showed off how much Mina came to her unnies. "Make sure to swallow!" Jeongyeon called out from the kitchen. As if on cue, Chaeyoung did just that, giggling while patting her stomach. "What do you say Chaeyoung-ah?"

"Thank you Mina unnie~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like my brain couldn't wait, hope you liked this one too <3


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Twice's dance practice

All the Twice members sighed as they practically flopped onto the floor, their bodies tired from dancing.

"I'm beat" stated an out of breath Nayeon. 

"I don't think I can dance ever again.." sighed Sana. 

"Can somebody go get drinks?" Tzuyu asked, Jeongyeon opted to go although she groaned as she got up and sluggishly dragged herself out of the room. 

The girls tried to make the most of their break, majority of them indulging in their own conversations. Meanwhile, Mina was bored out of her mind as her lips formed a pout. That was until Chaeyoung crawled up to her, settling in between her legs. "Hi there Chaeyoungie" Mina said, wondering why the younger girl had a mischievous glint in her eye. Mina paid no mind to it, allowing Chaeyoung to ly on top of her, suspecting she just wanted to be close to her. Mina smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung's torso.

Mina jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her crotch. She looked down at Chaeyoung, the girl seemingly unbothered as she continued goofing off with Dahyun. Mina switched from hugging Chaeyoung to patting her head however, Chaeyoung clearly had other plans as she fished Mina's cock out of her boxers. She began pumping it slowly which was when Dahyun noticed what she was doing. Dahyun locked eyes with Mina. "Can I...can I touch you too unnie?" Dahyun asked. Mina's heart instantly melted despite the lewd context, Dahyun was always so pure, she was the groups' angel and was ultimately impossible to refuse.

"Of course Dahyun-ah, c'mere" Dahyun beamed, joining Chaeyoung.

\---

"I know! It was ridiculous beca- Mina-yah, quiet down a little" Momo said, smirking as she witnessed Mina having the time of her life as both Dahyun and Chaeyoung went to town on her. Chaeyoung's eyes were the shape of crescents as she left sloppy kisses all over Mina's hard length while Dahyun painted broad stokes on Mina's balls with her tongue. Mina gripped Chaeyoung by her hair (not too tight since Chaeyoung didn't like it) Guiding her mouth towards the tip of her cock. Chaeyoung happily obliged, allowing her lips to part as she took Mina further down her throat. Mina groaned loudly as the wetness of Chaeyoung's mouth met her shaft.

"Mina," Sana whined "I can't hear my video"

"S-sorry Sana unnie"

"Hmph, you better make it up to me after you're done" Mina nodded, a few more bobs of Chaeyoung's head was the end for her, the two younger girls quickly pulling away, pressing their faces together and sticking their tongues out as Mina came over their tongues. Chaeyoung pulled Dahyun in for a kiss, the two moaning softly as they toyed with each other's tongues. The sounds of their moans was enough for Mina to grow hard again. Sana saw this as her opportunity to step in, straddling Mina.

Now it was all the members whining at _Sana_ to be quiet but it was useless as Sana seemed to moan even louder, though you couldn't blame her seeing as Mina was pounding into her cunt relentlessly, each thrust into Sana's pussy increasing the volume of her screaming. " _Fuck!_ Mina I'm gonna come!".

"Oh yeah? You're gonna be a good girl and cum for me?" Mina took Sana's scream for a yes, seconds later feeling a gush of wetness coating her cock. Sana whimpered as Mina humped against her, feeling her cum paint her walls. Sana didn't even bother getting dressed again, deciding to crash on the couch, her pussy still exposed with Mina's cum dribbling out of it.


End file.
